


Untitled polyamory fic

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't taken long for the sex to get a little stale. (Jennifer and Rodney spice up their relationship... with more people.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled polyamory fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to go on to be polyamory with all four of them, after working through a bunch of different issues. It was a huge fic and basically I ran out of mojo.

It hadn't taken long for the sex to get a little stale. Jennifer had expected as much; she knew the statistics about frequency of sex declining over time in a committed relationship. Rodney, ever the problem-solver, had started offering new things as soon as she brought it up.

"There's all kinds of things to try," he said, a little desperately, which was flattering, but also made her feel uncomfortable. "I mean, roleplay alone gives us hundreds of possibilities. Toys - you could peg me, if you wanted. I've been penetrated before."

She couldn't help it, she stared at him.

"What, you think I'd turn down sex because it was with a guy?"

"Okay," she said slowly, trying to wrap her head around that little tidbit. There hadn't been a whisper of it before, not even when she'd hinted. "Who?" She regretted the question as soon at it was out of her mouth, but Rodney didn't even notice.

"Tommy, um..." Rodney glanced up at the ceiling like he thought it might tell him something. "I don't remember his last name. He was an undergrad when I was a TA - and three years older than me." Rodney grinned. "He thought it was going to get him a good grade."

Jennifer laughed. Only Rodney. "So, I think I might like to try it, then," she said carefully. She'd honestly never thought about it, but it sounded interesting, at least.

* * *

Six months later, they'd played with all kinds of toys, and roleplay, and a few other things that she wasn't sure she was going to like but did. Things with Rodney smoothed out considerably when a fair portion of their private time was spent talking about what they might like to try next, and scheduling their monthly fantasy night. They traded off, and Rodney planned his meticulously in every detail, incredibly intricate rituals that always seemed to include some sort of public event. Once he'd had her wear her strap-on under her clothes to movie night. She'd had to wear a skirt - pants made it too obvious - and he'd fingered her to orgasm during the chase scene.

She liked to wait until the night, knowing her penchant for changing her mind at the last minute. It set Rodney on edge, not knowing, and she liked him a little jumpy. She usually felt like pegging him, but sometimes she tied him up (thank god for daddy's sailboat) and made him quivering and incoherent before straddling him and fucking herself on him hard and fast.

Maybe she'd try something different next time. It was six weeks before her next fantasy night - Rodney got his first, and he was still working out the details of getting a blowjob in the labs. He didn't actually have a desk, so there was no way to hide her, and part of the thrill (she assumed, since a quick and dirty blowjob in the storage closet hadn't been enough the last time) was having her do it while the other scientists could see him.

Tonight was just a regular movie night, no guarantee of sex, much less something more interesting, like public fondling. She wore a skirt just in case.

When Rodney came to pick her up, he came in and locked the door behind him. That was unusual - maybe she'd be getting some after all.

"Your birthday's coming up," Rodney said without preamble.

She rolled her eyes. He was lousy at picking out presents, he probably wanted to know what to buy. "Rodney, you know I hate telling you what to buy me."

"I was thinking of getting you something else."

Jennifer turned to look at him. "Something else?" It helped to play into Rodney's games; if he was vague, he wanted to you to ask the question. If he was impatient, he just wanted your eyes on him, so he could be sure of your attention. It was simple enough to play along when she wasn't annoyed with him. She'd tried to change those habits; it just made him miserable and all the scientists shot her dirty looks when they came into the infirmary.

Rodney waited for her wandering attention to return to him and said, "I was thinking we could have a threesome."

Jennifer could feel her face go slack with surprise. He knew she'd been wistful lately about missing out on things in college, but she'd never told him what, exactly, those things were. She wanted to try things - get a tattoo, smoke pot, make out with a woman... She definitely hadn't told him that. She breathed shallowly, to keep herself from shaking. "With who?"

Her mind went immediately to Alicia - she'd had a drink with her, not understanding it was a date until Alicia tried to kiss her at the door to her quarters. Turning her down was what had started this whole thought process. She couldn't think of too many women that would take Rodney too, though... maybe Miko, though she really couldn't see her saying yes to –

"John."

Her mind screeched to a halt. "Colonel Sheppard?" Of course Rodney would think she'd want another man. Colonel Sheppard was handsome, sure, but... "I can't imagine he'd agree to it." She was fairly certain the colonel was straight. He had to tell her about all his off-world conquests so she could run STD panels when he got back. There had never been a man.

"You don't want him?" Rodney asked. He looked thoroughly confused. "I have it on good authority that women find him handsome."

Jennifer laughed so hard she snorted. "Your sister tell you that?"

"I don't see why that matters."

"It _was_ Jeannie," Jennifer answered, laughing. "She told you she thought Colonel Sheppard was hot?"

Rodney looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Indirectly. You don't think so?"

"Well," Jennifer stalled. Of course she thought Sheppard was hot, but this conversation could _not_ end well. "Objectively speaking, he's..." 

Rodney looked at her with interest. 

"...weird-looking."

"Weird-looking?" Rodney asked, looking surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Jennifer held her hand out to Rodney and he came over to her like she had hooked him and was reeling him in. "He's not my type."

Rodney's face fell. "So you don't want a threesome? I thought you'd enjoy that."

Jennifer kissed him in apology. "Of course I would. I suppose it can't hurt to ask." _Since there's no way in hell that Sheppard will say yes._

* * *

Colonel Sheppard said yes.

Sometimes Jennifer wished she had more technical expertise, or a friend in the science department besides Rodney. She would have given anything to listen in on that conversation. Either Rodney had something he could hang over Sheppard's head, or he spiked the coffee with something. 

She had to spend a month talking to Rodney about what they might do with John Sheppard. John. It was weird talking about him so intimately, and even weirder when she had to do his post-mission physicals knowing that he was going to be in her bed, tangled up in her relationship. She couldn't pass those off to someone else without raising suspicion (though it reminded her to push Marie and a few of the other nurses to become NPs for things like that), so she was as businesslike as possible.

She and Rodney talked about what they might like in a threesome, but Rodney didn't seem inclined to plan it in every detail. Maybe because it was for Jennifer's birthday or maybe because without John present, there was no way to know what he wanted, but either way, the conversation stopped within a couple 'maybe we could try's as there was no way to know what John would like or even agree to.

Jennifer tried to corner him, invite him to her quarters so they could discuss things beforehand, but he was slippery, able to slide right out of a conversation they were having in a deserted hallway and amble away like she wasn't even there. She asked Rodney to ask him, since he seemed to have the magic touch, but all he said was, "He doesn't like talking about things."

Now she was even more curious about how he had gotten John to say yes.

* * *

She spent two hours getting ready on her birthday. Rodney had woken her with a birthday omelet in the morning, and given her a charm bracelet, even though the threesome was supposed to be her present. Ordinarily that would have given him a good morning blowjob, but since they had a date with John at nineteen hundred, she refrained, fondling his balls through his pants instead.

He told her not to bring anything but herself, that everything she might need would be in the room ahead of time. They'd set it up in one of the smaller towers on pier two - the living quarters had been recently cleared, but John had held back on putting them in the system until after Jennifer's birthday so they wouldn't be interrupted. They were close to a transporter (and not too far out to run to the central tower should the transporter go down), so she finally decided on the swingy floral dress with spaghetti straps and kitten heels, figuring she could run barefoot, if it came to that. 

When she got to the room, John and Rodney had their heads bent over something - the way she often found them in the labs, when Rodney was trying to replicate something cool they'd found off-world. When they whirled around at her entrance, she realized they were hiding something. 

"What is it?" she asked, making a beeline for the pair. They stepped aside and showed her a chocolate cake - a _real_ chocolate cake, not one made with the purple-y nibs from M3C-392 that had a strange bitter aftertaste. She kissed Rodney in thanks, and hugged John. He was surprisingly stiff, but he kept his arms around her when she pulled away. 

"Are you sure about this?" she blurted, because when stressed, she could rival Rodney for inappropriate comments. "Because if Rodney's just calling in a favor–"

John kissed her. A frisson of fear ran up her spine before she settled into it; Rodney was right there, he was okay with this. John kissed softly, experimentally, like he was familiarizing himself with her landscape. She was breathless by the time they pulled apart, and it took her a second to remember to look at Rodney. 

She'd never seen him look like this. She'd seen conflict on his face before, when he wanted to ask her for something he wasn't sure she'd like, or when he had to pretend to be disinterested when she gave him his post-mission exams. This was different though, this was a mass of conflicting emotions roiling behind his insecurities. She and John moved at the same time, reaching for him and pulling him in to them by his sleeves.

He put his arms around both of them, leaning down to kiss Jennifer, and then turning his head to kiss John. That sent a shock of want right down to her pussy. Watching John's careful mapping of Rodney's mouth made her heart race. Suddenly she wanted this, the three of them tangled together on the bed. She pulled away – easy enough since John's hand had traveled to Rodney's face, gently bossing him into a better position. 

She pulled her dress off over her head and kicked off her heels. She wished she had worn her garters and corset, but it hadn't occurred to her that this would happen so easily. By the time the dress hit the floor, the guys had stopped kissing and were staring at her. Rodney put his hand out automatically, something he did whenever he could see her skin. 

Rodney released John with a push and started pulling clothes off as fast as he could. John watched for a while, smirking when Rodney had trouble with a sock. Jennifer stepped up to John and unzipped his jacket - it didn't startle him like she'd hoped, but he obliged her, letting her run her hands over his biceps as she chased the jacket down his arms. 

Rodney came up behind her, trapping her between them, and gripped the hem of John's t-shirt, pulling it off over his head. It was nothing Jennifer hadn't seen before, but the musculature of John's chest and arms never failed to impress her. He looked so skinny with clothes on.

Her hands fumbled the buttons on his BDUs, and he knocked her hands away to do it himself, shoving his pants and boxers down his legs and stepping out of them, leaving his boots behind. No socks - Jennifer had a brief moment of 'ew' before she and Rodney were being pushed toward the bed, and shoved on it together. 

She landed half on top of Rodney, and when John crawled up them from the bottom of the bed, the anticipation zinged from her heart to her pussy and back. John put a hand on Rodney's cock - the difference in size in their hands was incredible - she couldn't hold half of Rodney in her hand, and John almost completely enveloped him. Rodney's head flew back against a pillow, and Jennifer smirked at the reaction. John's other hand landed on her hip, firmly but slowly moving up her skin until he cupped her breast in his hand, thumb tracing over the nipple distractedly. 

John moved his gaze from Rodney to her, and his thumb on her nipple got much more insistent. "Ladies first," he said, and shifted over so he was between her legs. He didn't let go of Rodney until he had shifted completely, and as soon as he did, Rodney groaned.

"Come on," Rodney complained, "that's just mean."

"It's Jennifer's birthday," John snapped, and Rodney's eyes got huge and round, like they always did when he knew he'd made a misstep.

"Sorry."

Rodney immediately rolled onto his side and kissed her shoulder, his hand enveloping the breast John wasn't busy with, and she lost track of everything but their hands on her for a long time. It wasn't until John put his tongue on her clit that she came back to herself, and that was only to open her mouth wide enough to inhale shakily. Rodney stole that breath from her, though, and kissed her until her eyes closed again and she couldn't do anything but shake and whine.

John was tireless, lapping at her with a surprising consistency. She curled up unconsciously under him, tilting her pelvis up into his mouth and raising her shoulders off the bed, reaching for John and being held by Rodney. 

 

[WRITE TRANSITION HERE]

 

"What do you want?" Rodney asked, and she had to flutter her eyes open to look at him. She needed to see him before she could piece his words together. "Birthday girl gets to choose."

She shifted her eyes to John. He was looking down at her, smiling more genuinely than she'd ever seen. "Can I peg you?" she asked, and the smile disappeared.

 _Damn_ , she thought, and then decided it was too late to be polite. "If you'd have talked to us about this before, I would have known that you don't –"

"Okay," John said. 

"O... kay," she echoed. "Okay." She thought about Rodney and tried to work out the logistics of the three of them for a while before she realized that was probably best left up to him. "Can you fuck Rodney while I peg you?" 

She got up and crossed the room without waiting for an answer, leaving Rodney to work out how to position them. They said they'd come prepared, and they weren't lying; her harness and selection of dildos were laid out next to the cake alongside several bottles of lube and a handful of condoms.

[MOAR SEX HERE?]

* * *

John joined them fairly regularly after that. Nothing was ever talked about and it was never regimented (their fantasy nights had been blown out of the water for a while), but once in a while John would show up at her door, blindfold in hand and Rodney on the radio. Sometimes she'd go to John, strap-on underneath her BDUs (a long sweater hid it long enough to get to his quarters), and watch him slide down on her fake cock, slow and sweet and the muscles in his back tightening with the pleasure, sure to have John on the edge of orgasm when Rodney showed up. Once Rodney took John's sleeve after their post-mission exams and pulled him down the hall to the empty isolation room. She hadn't really thought threesomes could be quick and dirty, but that was before John had both cocks in his hand and she put her mouth over the heads, and each of them had a hand on one of her breasts while she furiously stroked her clit.

It took a whole year before things started to slow down, and Jennifer had to wonder if it was partially from the fact that the Wraith were on the brink of extinction. There were only a handful of hives left, and Atlantis had quadrupled its diplomatic missions to help the Pegasus planets defend themselves. This meant more funny stories about missions and less adrenaline-fueled sex afterwards. It wasn't bad, but it did start to get boring again, even with the toys and the roleplay and John. They reinstated fantasy night, now making it every three weeks, since they had to fit John's fantasies in too.

John still felt distant, though he never turned them down, and as far as Jennifer knew, was no longer having sex with anyone else. He always left afterward, usually after Jennifer and Rodney had fallen asleep, and they woke up melancholy, like a piece of them was missing. 

Jennifer tried talking to him about it once, but he smiled and evaded her questions like she was torturing him for information. She stopped trying after that, and stopped asking Rodney to ask when he blew up at her and said their relationship wasn't like that. She never did figure out whether Rodney meant the three of them or just him and John.

John's fantasy nights were varied and fun, but Jennifer got the feeling that he wasn't really asking for what he wanted. It felt like he enjoyed Rodney's fantasy nights more than he enjoyed his own. She couldn't find a pattern, either, not like Rodney's public sex fetish or her own tendency toward pegging and bondage. He responded well to being ordered around, and they had one fun evening where Rodney pretended to be under his command, but nothing stood out as a real hot-button for him. 

She often wondered how the guys would take it if she said she wanted John to stay the night. He had the excuse of DADT; there were talks of it being repealed but it hadn't happened yet. She was afraid to force the issue, worried they'd lose John altogether if they pushed past some boundary they weren't able to talk about. 

She plucked up her courage for her next birthday request. They all got fantasy nights for their birthdays, though John's was spent sitting on the couch, the three of them with a big bowl of popcorn and X-Men on the TV, making out during the boring parts. 

She asked for Alicia. She couldn't imagine four people would be any stranger than three, and the more she pegged the guys, the more she wanted to know what it felt like to slide into a woman, to suck on her nipples and stroke her clit.

Rodney had learned a lot from John about how to keep his expressions under control. Jennifer didn't know if it was a skill he's always had but never used around her or if it was something he learned in self-defense because of their relationship with John, but the mildly amused face he made when she made her request was unreadable. 

John was stony-faced, though, sullen and silent. She knew it was a risk, since John was Alicia's superior officer, but she figured fraternization rules had been blown out of the water on Atlantis - there was no way all the military personnel were only going to date scientists.

"You can say no," Jennifer offered. "I know you have other regulations to abide by."

John looked relieved. "It's not about her as a person, or having another person join us," he said, which was possibly more words than he had ever strung together in her presence outside briefings.

"I know," Jennifer said, cutting him off before he got downright emotional. "But I still want Alicia for my birthday, if she'll agree to it. You can be there in spirit."

* * *

Being there in spirit meant rigging up a closed circuit camera. They tested it out in Jennifer's quarters, and she got naked and started rubbing herself, wondering if they were just going to watch, or if she should expect a knock at her door. 

Less than five minutes later, she'd had two orgasms and was the consistency of jello when the door chime went off. 

"Get in here," she called from the bed, too lazy to get up. She was pleased to see both of them at her door, flushed and sporting erections. She made them stand side by side and alternated blowjobs, which was a great idea right up until John came in her hair while she was finishing Rodney off. 

She went straight to the shower, leaving the men to clean themselves up and get the hell out. They were still there when she came out of the shower, both stripped naked and making out on her bed. 

"Excuse me," she said, falling back on the bed and trusting John to catch her. He did, and settled her between them, immediately sucking on her damp skin. "Hey! I just got that clean!"

* * *

"So I have a proposition for you," Jennifer said to Alicia as they were picking up trays in the lunch line. 

"Oh ho," Alicia said, grinning. "I knew this wasn't just a friendly lunch date. Let me guess, you need more athelas from that planet with the saber-toothed monkeys."

"I wish you wouldn't call it that," Jennifer said, grabbing an orange and an apple when she saw the lunch selections. She'd vowed before she even got out of grade school that she'd never eat something with the word surprise in the title again. "And no, this is personal."

Alicia glanced at Jennifer over her shoulder and chose the mac and cheese to go with her chips and banana. "Okay," she said, leading them over to a table and setting her tray down. "Shoot."

Jennifer cleared her throat. She wasn't even sure how to broach the subject. She picked up her orange and poked at it, figuring she could at least keep her hands occupied. "I'd like to…" She caught a whiff of orange and sniffed involuntarily. "I mean, I… would you…" 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Alicia asked, and Jennifer looked up abruptly. 

"Uh," she said stupidly. Alicia blushed and before she could make a bigger mess out of things, she spit it out. "I'd like to have sex with you."

Alicia blinked. "You…" 

"Yep," Jennifer said, peeling a large chunk of the rind off. "I would like to have consensual sex with you."

Alicia laughed. "And Dr. McKay?"

"He doesn't want to have consensual sex with you." Jennifer looked down at the orange that was dripping juice down her fingers, she had it clutched so tightly in her hands. "Actually, that's probably a lie, he probably does, but I want you to myself."

"I meant," Alicia said, putting her hand on top of Jennifer's juicy ones, "aren't you in a relationship with Dr. McKay?"

"Oh," Jennifer said, feeling absolutely idiotic. "Yes. We are. But I've wanted to have sex with a woman for a while now, and I've been thinking about you since our not-really-a-date date thing, and Rodney doesn't mind, so…"

"Rodney doesn't mind?" Alicia said, letting go of Jennifer's hands. "You two have an open relationship."

Jennifer shook her head. "Not exactly. It's complicated."

"It has to be somewhat open if you can have sex with someone other than him, right?"

Jennifer shrugged. This was not going to plan, and she was starting to wonder why she hadn't asked these questions of Rodney before. "Yes, I suppose. Like I said, it's complicated."

"So, what, I'd just be a one-time hookup? No strings attached?" Alicia's face had gone hard, and this whole thing had suddenly gone way wrong.

"I…" Jennifer had not thought this through at all. She'd had all kinds of fantasies about what she might do with Alicia in bed, but she hadn't really thought about how they'd get there, or how serious this could get. Deciding honesty would definitely be the best policy at this point, she just said, "I don't know."

Alicia nodded and stood. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really interested in that sort of thing." 

"Wait!" Jennifer said, leaning over the table to catch Alicia's arm before she could run off. "Just wait, can we talk about this some more? What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, now I get a say?" Alicia said, but she didn't move any farther away. 

"Of course," Jennifer said, pulling on Alicia's arm. As she pushed up from where she was half-laying on the table, the orange quarters plopped off her shirt. Alicia made a sympathetic noise and handed over her napkin.

"Of course you have a say," Jennifer said, sitting with the napkin and blotting her shirt. "I'm bad at this stuff, and I've gotten worse since Rodney. Just tell me what you want, and we can talk through it."

Alicia put a finger up and crossed the mess to grab a pile of napkins and a bottle of water for Jennifer. "Here," she said, handing them over. "And listen, I'm flattered, but I'm not really into having sex for sex's sake. It's an emotional investment, and I don't put out on the first date."

Jennifer felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks. She'd never really had no strings sex herself, she could hardly blame Alicia. Even with John, right from the beginning, they were clearly invested in each other and there was more than just sex going on. 

"Okay," Jennifer said. "I'm sorry if the suggestion was rude or inappropriate."

"Not at all," Alicia said. "And a few years ago I might have taken you up on it. I'm just looking for something else right now, that's all."

"If we… If I… would you go on a date with me?" Jennifer could feel herself blushing. She _was_ as bad at this as Rodney, but for some reason Alicia seemed to think it was cute, thank goodness. 

"Do you need to talk to Dr. McKay before you ask me that?" Alicia asked. Her gaze was level; Jennifer didn't feel judged, but she did have to talk to Rodney and John again.

"I do," Jennifer said. "But I'd rather avoid that discussion if my relationship with Rodney means it's no go for you."

Alicia thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I'd be willing to go on a date, I think, but beyond that... I think we'll have to take that one step at a time."

"Fair enough," Jennifer said. She looked down at her blouse. "This shirt's a lost cause. I'm going to go change. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Looking forward to it," Alicia said, smiling.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jennifer had been insatiable since she started dating Alicia. It was complicated, having a boyfriend and a lover and a woman she dated, but they all seemed to be making room and she hadn't heard any complaints out of any of them yet – and she'd expected to, at least from Rodney or maybe Alicia.

She would come home from her dates with Alicia and John and Rodney would be waiting for her on the bed. She'd fuck them both because kissing Alicia good night made Jennifer horny as hell, and as long as Alicia didn't mind, she was going to work it off. The guys took turns giving each other blowjobs while she fucked them, and by the time Jennifer came herself, the pressure against her clit building from thrusting with the strap-on, they'd all be worn out and ready to settle down to sleep. Sometimes John got up and left then; sometimes he waited until they were asleep, but he was never there in the morning.

* * *

They started having group dates. Jennifer didn't really know what else to call them. It was the four of them for dinner and a movie, hanging out and goofing around, and then John and Rodney would excuse themselves to the bedroom while Jennifer and Alicia made out on the couch. 

Jennifer didn't ever push Alicia, only going to whatever boundaries she set, but she was getting more and more frustrated as time went on and there was no progress to anything further than kissing. She'd join John and Rodney in the bedroom after, but after a while it was more frustration than relief, and she wondered if she was going to have to break it off with Alicia to save her sanity.

* * *

* * *

On her birthday, Jennifer woke up to three packages just inside her door. Each was labeled with a To: and From: and they were from John, Rodney, and Alicia. Since her first birthday with John, she'd started enjoying them, and she felt a spike of excitement as she opened the packages. Rodney's first, because she suspected it would be the most disappointing. She was wrong. It was a lesbian porn DVD, and an invite to dinner and a movie with him and John. She hadn't wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, stopped in the middle of a sentence. /o\ Sadly, I was sure I wrote some awesome Jennifer/Alicia wall!sex, but I can't find it. :(


End file.
